Ebony Wings: Chapter 12
Chapter 12 Christopher Deciding it was too early to sleep and that he wasn’t tired anyway, Christopher decided to unpack. Not that he had many things to unpack, a few pairs of pants; t-shirts and undergarments. All he had was a haversack after all. He knew that he never had a lot of things, but this was ridiculous. If he was going to stay here for a long period of time, how was he supposed to ration 2 pairs of pants, 5 t-shirts and a jacket? He hadn’t honestly expected to be staying wherever the letter brought him for too long, thus the lack of clothes. Well…a pair of pants could last him a week, provided that it didn’t get ripped open and 5 t-shirts for 5 days. He wondered if he could steal a few more camp T-shirts… Did they have a laundry machine is camp? Would it be a normal machine or a weird, ungodly hybrid of mechanical dragon and washing machine? So many questions yet so little answers. Christopher pulled out the other objects he had brought along, a book, passport and the letter that had started this entire journey. Want to find out about your family? Take the plane. '' ''~ D The letter still said the same thing it had when he had first read it, no magical changes to it unfortunately. On the back was the address of Camp Half-Blood, again no change there. He set the note aside, it currently had no purpose. It had brought him here and in a way informed of his family. He was a child of an old ancient Greek god, which god however was still up in the air. The extra room in the big house actually had a shared closet. Funny because the cabins didn’t have one as far as he knew (he had stuck away and gone into one of the empty cabins. Hera’s if he remembered correctly.) The problem with the shared closet was that it was occupied with some of Theresa’s things. A fact he didn’t know until he opened it. He didn’t touch the drawer, fearing what he would see in there. The bottom of the closet was actually empty so he made that part his own, the space having plenty of room even after he had placed his clothes. The note he jammed inside the drawer of his bedside table. It would be a weird conversation to have if Theresa asked about it. Not that he would have an answer for her, he was as clueless as her. Finally at the end of his packing routine, he laid flat across his bed, propped a pillow to support his neck and open the book he had brought along, Oliver Twist. He had always liked reading, escaping reality for a brief moment in time and just being lost within the lore and rules set by the story. Reading was also one of the reasons why words were his weapons of choice, combine that with his quick wittedness and sarcasm; and you had a recipe to be proficient in a battle of words. He had just reached the part where Olivier that escaped his orphanage when there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” He called out. Silena peeked through the door. “You decent?” “Yeah.” He closed the book then cursed under his breath when he realised that he had not remembered the page he stopped at. “You guys didn’t come down for dinner so I brought you some.” Silena pushed the door open, bringing a tray that had steak and an empty cup on it. “Wow, steak huh?” He took the tray from her. “Thanks, but what’s up with the empty glass? You got thirsty on your way here?” “No, it’s a magical glass. Say what you want and it’ll fill up with the drink.” Silena explained. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say ‘just kidding!’ but she didn’t so he gave it a try. “Milo.” He told the glass and it filled up with a light brown liquid. He smiled; content with his decision. “What’s Milo?” Silena inquired. “It’s a malt drink; it’s a chocolate-esque drink basically.” “So it’s hot chocolate?” “No, you drink hot chocolate when it’s cold out and you usually drink it hot. Milo you drink hot or cold and it’s usually drunk in the morning as a substitute for coffee for kids.” He picked up the glass and took a long big gulp. Perfect. “Where were you from before you came to camp Chris?” “So we’re using pen names now huh?” He set the glass down. “Well I was not from America, I can say that.” “But where?” She folded her arms. “Somewhere.” He avoided the question, digging into the steak that had been brought to him. “You didn’t answer my question.” She frowned. “Neither did you when I asked you yesterday. So I guess we’re even.” Silena sighed and dropped down to his bed. “Alright, I’m sorry okay?” “But you’re still not gonna answer my question?” “But I’m still not going to answer your question.” She agreed. “Then I won’t answer mine either.” “It’s not my place to answer it.” She continued. “If you want to know, you have to ask Theresa or wait for her to tell you herself. You two are getting close after all.” “Yeah, I guess.” Christopher leaned back in the bed rest. “So what’s your story?” “What do you mean?” She questioned. “Where did you come from, immortal parent, all that jazz.” Silena shifted on his bed to get comfortable. “Silena Avelyn, 16 years old, daughter of Zeus and twin of Michael Avelyn.” She redid her ponytail because some blond strands had come loose. “Up until a year ago I never existed because of the ‘Great Prophecy’ and all that.” She air-quoted. “Great Prophecy?” “Yeah, up until a year ago the big three; that’s Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, vowed to never have children. There was a prophecy that said that a child of the big three would either save or destroy Olympus so to stop that they vowed to never have children.” “But they had children anyway.” “Yup, gods were never good at following rules, even their own.” Silena agreed. “Anyway, Zeus got some house in the middle of the woods for my mom so that she would stay hidden, since you know he broke the rules. Supplied us with an infinite amount of food and a protector to ward off monsters.” “Last year another child of the big three, Percy Jackson fulfilled the prophecy so now we don’t have be hiding anymore.” She finished. “How about your mom and that protector? What happened to them?” Christopher asked. “My mom is still up and about, she took over our grandfather’s business, accounting.” “Eww.” She laughed. “I know right?” “I’m assuming you’ll follow in her footsteps?” “I don’t think so; Mike will probably do that though. He’s always being a sourpuss and is boring most of the time.” Chris chuckled. “So, what about your protector?” Silena turned her green eyes towards him. “She’s here and there, sometimes closer than you think.” Silena tapped on the jewel she was wearing on her necklace. Christopher raised an eyebrow and waited for to elaborate on it, but she didn’t so he didn’t press her for answers. If it wasn’t something she wanted to tell him outright, then it wasn’t something she wanted to tell him just yet. “Hey Chris?” “Sup?” Silena turned to her friend who was sleeping soundly on her bed. “Don’t – don’t hurt Theresa okay? She’s- she’s been through enough. All the girls bullying her for being unclaimed.” “I wasn’t planning on it Silena and I’ve defended her twice in the span of two days. I’m not going to hurt her or let anyone else hurt her.” “Good because you’re going to be lightning-cooked if you do.” He smirked. “Daughter of Zeus so you control lightning?” “Yup, Mike only controls the air.” “So twin children of Zeus, one controls one aspect of Zeus and the other controls another. Cool.” He noted. “So anyway, I’m going to head out. We’re having a sing along with the rest of the camp.” Silena stood up. “Unless you want to come?” Christopher weighed his options. He could stay in this room with a white-blond sleeping girl and read the book that he had to look through the pages because he had lost it or he could follow the yellow-blond awake girl and join her in a sing along with the rest of the camp and actually socialize. “I’ll join you, wait up.” He set the book down and stuffed whatever was left of his steak into his mouth. Silena rolled her eyes. “You boys are slobs.” He smiled; mouth full of steak and all. Of course he didn’t attempt to speak, that would just be rude. Christopher double checked Theresa, making sure that she was okay. Yup, still sleeping soundly. “Hurry up, we’re gonna be late.” Silena called out from the doorway. Christopher turned off the lights before he left, after taking one last look into the darkness of the room; he closed the door and followed Silena. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter[[Ebony Wings: Chapter 13| Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 15:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)